High-speed, multi-color inkjet printing systems need calibration for a variety of reasons including the need to accurately position the printed image at the proper position on the print media. For example, it is a well know fact that changes in transport speed of the media will result in color-to-color (C2C) registration changes. The reason for these changes can be attributed to two factors. The main contributing factor is “Time of Flight” (TOF)—the time required for an ink droplet to exit the print head and impact the substrate. The second contributing factor can be changes in substrate tension, with changes in transport speed. These factors produce a nearly linear relationship between the speed of the transport and registration error. Current technology allows an operator to manually adjust the TOF/Speed Compensation variable. This variable is expressed in units of time and defines the C2C/Speed slope relationship. This variable is then used by the system to automatically advance each colors print head timing depending on the current speed of the transport.
Although the above-described method is satisfactory, improvements are always desired. One such improvement is to automate the implementation of the TOF/Speed Compensation variable.